pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Pride Huntsman
'PRIDE HUNTSMAN' Some rangers and druids take further steps to hunt as one with their beasts greatly improving the ability of both their animal companions and themselves. It is these beastmaster's who become pride huntsmen, their animal companions see them as one of their own and look at them with reverence. Role: '''Pride Huntsmen are most efficient when hunting adjacent to their pack or at least within range should they choose archery or some other form of ranged combat as their style. '''Hit Die: '''D10 '''Requirements *'Class Feature '''Animal Companion *'Skills Handle Animal 8 Ranks, Knowledge (Nature) 8 Ranks. *'Feats '''Boon Companion 'Class Skills A pride hunstman has the same class skills as the beastmaster ranger archetype. 'Class Features' Weapon Proficency '''A pride huntsman is proficient with simple and martial weapons and light armor. Spells: When a new level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in any one spellcasting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain other benefit its a character of that class would have gained. This essentially means that he adds the level of pride huntsman to the level of whatever other spellcasting class the character has, then determines spells per day, spells known, and caster level accordingly. If a character had more than one spellcasting class class before he became a pride huntsman, he must decide to which class he adds each level of pride huntsman for the purpose of determining spells per day. '''Coordinated Hunt: Starting at 1st level, whenever a pride huntsman attacks an enemy, his companion is entitled to an attack of opportunity against the same opponent attacked by the pride huntsman at its full base attack bonus. Likewise when the companion attacks, the pride huntsman is also entitled to an attack of opportunity against the opponent attacked by his companion at his full attack bonus. This also applies to a pride huntsman using a ranged attack as long as the opponent is within his weapons range. Upon reaching 5th level this ability is improved. Whenever a pride huntsman attacks his opponent, his animal companion now may make a full attack instead of an attack of opportunity. Likewise, whenever his animal companion attacks an opponent, the pride huntsman may make a full attack instead of an attack of opportunity. Empowered Companion: At 2nd level a pride huntsman's ability modifiers are added to his companions ability scores(i.e. a pride huntsman with a +3 dexterity modifier grants his companion(s) 3 points to dexterity.) Distracting Companion: At 3rd level whenever a pride huntsman's animal companion is adjacent to an opponent, the opponent is considered flat-footed against the pride huntsman. Reverence of the Pride: At 4th level, as long as the pride huntsman is adjacent to one or more of his animal companions, he make make an intimidate check to fascinate any number of opponents within 15 feet. They are each entitled to a will save against his intimidate check. Category:Prestige Classes Category:Prestige Class